Dragon Ball Z, new reborn saiyans
by Asaph2000
Summary: Gohan's and Videl's new son was reborn after 15 years Omega Shenron was defeted. His name was Acer. He is cool, an adventurer, he's strong. Find out what will happen in Dragon Ball, Afterlife.


Dragon Ball Z: Afterlife

15 Years After Omega Shenron was defeated, new Saiyans came to life. Gohan and Videl's new son was called Acer. He trains every day to become like his Grandfather, Goku.

Gohan: Come on, you can do it, you can turn into a super saiyan.

Acer: (is pronounced, Ace-er) *yells* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *pants*

Gohan: *sighs* We had some hardcore training today… lets take a break.

Acer: No, I'm not giving up.

Gohan: Who said anything about giving up? I said lets take a break.

Acer: Ok. *pant pant*

*rumbles*

Acer: What was that?

Gohan: Umm, No idea….

*rumbles*

Acer: …..

Gohan: I'll go check it out. * runs outside*

Acer: Dad, wait for me!

*enemies, shooting blasts through the city*

Gohan: Their energy levels is pretty high, I better go stop them.

Acer: Let me come. I can finally show my skills.

Gohan: Your 15, I doubt it. Plus, if you get hurt some kind of way, your mom will kill me.

Acer: Your afraid of mom?

Gohan: Shut up! Stay here!

Acer: Fine.

Gohan: *dashes to the city*

Acer: *sighs*

*huge explosions*

Acer: I hope he's gonna be o…

Gohan: Done.

Acer: Woah! * blasts him in the face*

Gohan: Ahh! * falls down* Ouch! Acer!

Acer: Dude, you know never to scare a Saiyan.

Gohan: Right. *gets up* I _should_ have been more careful.

Acer: Sorry dad.

Gohan: It's Ok. Lesson learned.

Acer: Something smells good.

Gohan: Finally, Videl's cooking.

Acer: Yes! What will it be this time…..

*food drops on Acer and Gohan*

Acer: What the? No! I favorite Turtle Hermit Costume!

Gohan: *looks up* Crud, it's those prank girls again.

Acer: *pushes Gohan* Move. If I have to get pranked one more time… *flies up* *lands on roof* Listen. You've Ruined my favorite clothes…

Ashley: Actually, it looks very outdated. We did you a favor.

Acer: Shut up while I'm talking. I'm about to get mad. So stop pranking us or else…..

Amanda: Or else what?

Acer: I said shut up while I'm…

Ashley: Ikr! You can't hit us, we are girls.

*Ashley and Amanda talking*

Acer: SHUT UP!

*quiet*

Acer: Gosh, you are complicated! Get off our roof, and prank someone else.

Ashley: Mall Money?

Amanda: That's what I'm saying.

Acer: *sighs* How much?

Ashley: $50 each.

Acer: *checks pocket* You are so lucky my dad owns a building company. *gives money*

Amanda: Get in the car Ash, cause we got A LOT OF MONEY!

Acer: Yeah, yeah….. GET OFF OUR ROOF!

Ashley: Fine, fine. Don't have to yell.

Acer: *gets off*

Gohan: How did it go?

Acer: We don't have to worry about them. I'm putting this in the washer machine. * goes inside*

Gohan: All it took was money… wish they told us sooner…..

Chapter 2: School Time!

Acer: *walking* *thinking* Ok, so review time…. I have a HUGE math test. Good thing its math, it's my favorite subject. Ok…..

Ramanto: ACER!

Acer: *out loud* Gah! You people have got to stop scaring me like that!

Ramanto: Big Test today huh?

Acer: *opens locker* Yeah, I know.

Ramanto: Then later today, we both fight to see whose the strongest person!

Acer: Dude, your not my calendar.

Ramanto: Hey, did you turn into a super Saiyan yet?

Acer: *silence* *after a few seconds*Yes! Of course I did!

Ramanto: You was silent for a second…..

Acer: Did you turn into a…

Ramanto: Duh. That's why I asked you.

Acer: Cool…

Ramanto: So I would have some competition for once. Even though I will still win.

Acer: Do you ever let me finish my…

Ramanto: Well I'm going to breakfast. See you later, alligator. *walks away*

Acer: *whispering* That sorry excuse for a… *slams door*

*in class*

*loud talking and paper throwing

Acer: *opens door*

Ramanto: *throws paper at Acer*

Acer: Hey!

Ramanto: Hey, all the girls told me to do it.

*girls gigging*

Acer: Why does he? Of all people? Get all the girls?

*after the test*

Teacher: Here are your test grades. *give to Acer*

Acer: Huh….. A+ Just like always.

Ramanto: Yay! My grades are getting higher! *shows Acer a C-*

Acer: *sighs*

Ashley: *walks by* Hey cutie pie! I see you got an A+ again.

Acer: What?!

Ashley: I said….. Hey cutie pie! I see you got an A+ again.

Acer: And I said, What?!

Ashley: Do I need to say it in spanish? Hey pastel cutie! Ya veo...

Acer: NO NO! Since when did you think I was cute? And since when are you nice?

Ashley: Stuff happens. *walking her fingers on Acer* People change…..

Acer: Umm *takes her fingers off* Ok? Well I'm about to go to second period. See ya…. *walks to the door*

Ashley: Wait! *grabs his hands* Umm, sorry about all the pranking. You wanna be friends?

Acer: Where is your friend?

Ashley: Amanda? She's with her new boyfriend. They kissed on the first date! Isn't that awesome!

Acer: Sure?

*bell rings*

Acer: Well *takes her hands off* I have to go to science, see ya. *walks to locker*

Ashley: *follows him* Wait! *holds his hands again*

Acer: Dude….. what are you doing?

Ashley: Umm….. You didn't ask my friend question yet.

Acer: Oh….. Sure….. I guess?

Ashley: Great! So, see you later….

Acer: Ok.

*silence for 10 seconds*

Acer: Umm, you can let go of my hand now.

Ashley: Oh right! *lets go* Well see ya. *touches hands again* *then lets go again* Bye! *goes to next class*

Acer: Ok, that was weird… wait a minute. Holy…

*after school, at home*

Acer: *slams door open* Mom!

Videl: Hey Acer. How was school?

Acer: Weird.

Videl: Ok? How was the test.

Acer: Yeah yeah…. A plus. I need to tell you something…. You are a girl.

Videl: Sure *cooks chicken*

*after Acer explains what happens at school*

Videl: Wow, so she touches your hands a second time after the first?

Acer: Yep. Three times.

Videl: Hmmm….. I got it. She's in love.

Acer: Now is not the time for jokes. You was joking, right?

Videl: …..

Acer: Ewwwww! Your crazy!

Videl: Sometimes, people are nervous, so nervous, they start being mean, and pranking.

Acer: Are you sure?

Videl: Do you like her back?

Acer: Dude….

Videl: She called you a cutie pie?

Acer: Yes.

Videl: Yep. She's in love.

Acer: Where's Pan? I need to talk to her.

Videl: Your sister is at a far away place.

Acer: Where's flying Nimbus?

Videl: Don't you have a fight in like 2 hours?

Acer: What? *fight comes to mind* Shoot! *runs to Gohan's (and Videl's) room* Dad!

Gohan: Acer.

*3 seconds*

Acer: I NEED TO BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN! NOW!

Gohan: Ok ok! Sheesh! Calm down.

*after 2 hours*

Acer: *on ground* *pants* All that hardcore training and…..

Gohan: Still nothing. *pants*

*door bell rings*

Acer: Shoot! I'm not ready!

Gohan: You told him you were a super Saiyan, did you?

Acer: Kinda…

Gohan: Well… lets hope you turn super saiyan during the fight.

Videl: *from the door* Acer! Ashley is here to see you!

Acer: Not now! Ask mom what happened I'll be right back.

*at the door*

Acer: *runs to the door* Yes?

Ashley: *holds hands again*

Videl: *while cooking, smiling*

Acer: Umm?

Ashley: What's up?

Acer: Yeah, I'm busy….. so… *gets her hands off* I have to get back to training for a fight.

Ashley: Oh, that fight? I told Ramanto to give you an extra hour. So you would have more time. *holds hands again*

Acer: Thanks! *takes hands off* I have more time!

Ashley: What's the rush? *holds hands* Can you spend a little more time with your new friend?

Acer: Not right now. *takes her hands off* Later though. Now I have to train! And fast! *runs to training room*

Ashley: Wait!

Videl: You wanna sit down and wait for him?

Ashley: YES! I mean…. Yes I do.

*at the training room*

Acer: *yells* AHHHHHH!

Gohan: Come on! Come on!

Acer: *hair is glowing*

Gohan: Yes he's doing it!

Acer: *turns into a super saiyan* Ahh! *pants pants* Yes! I did it!

Gohan: Now your ready for your fight!

Acer: Yes!

Gohan: That only took 5 minutes. What do you want to do for the next 55 mins?

Acer: Umm….. Hang out with Ashley? I guess?

Gohan: I still need to ask your mom what happened.

Acer: Yeah.

*in the living room*

Ashley: *waiting* I am so in love with Acer….. I can't stop thinking about him. I….I get so nervous….

Videl: I knew it.

Ashley: And, I just….

Acer: *walks out training room* *not a super saiyan*

Ashley: Acer! *gets up quickly and hugs*

Acer: Gah! Umm…. *taps on back*

Ashley: *gets off* Umm….. * thinks* Umm…. It was a friend hug.

Acer: Ok?

Videl: Acer? Can you come here for a sec?

Acer: Sure. *Walks to the kitchen*

Videl: I heard her, she does love you!

Acer: I noticed.

Videl: Go out with her.

Acer: What!

Videl: You are 15. I think you should have had a girlfriend by now.

Acer: I know! But no girls liked me.

Videl: Now someone does? Aren't you happy?

Acer: I guess. So that's why she was pranking me. *walks over to Ashley*

Ashley: Yay! Your back! I want to give you this. *gives him $50*

Acer: Your giving me the fifty dollars I gave you? Where is the other 50?

Ashley: Amanda spent it already.

Acer: Ok…

Ashley: *holds Acer's hands again*

Acer: Umm….. What's up with the handshakes?

Ashley: Umm…. Yeah! Yeah, they were just handshakes *shakes hands*

Acer: Cool.

Ashley: *holds hands again*

Videl: Aww.

*knocks on door*

Acer: Coming. *lets go of hands*

Videl: Had to ruin it.

Acer: *opens door*

Ramanto: I'm ready.

Acer: You're a little early.

Ramanto: What's this? Hey Ashley? What are you doing here?

Ashley: I just came here to… *holds hands* Give Acer his $50 back.

Ramanto: *looks at hands* Ok? Acer. You ready?

Acer: More than ready. *lets go of hands then runs outside*

Videl: Again, had to ruin it.

Ashley: But….. Ugh! I hate Ramanto right now!

Acer: *gets in fighting stance* You ready?

Ramanto: Yes! Someone say begin?

Ashley: *runs up to Ramanto and slaps him*

Ramanto: Owww!

Ashley: Umm…. Begin!

Ramanto: Whatever. Fists of Fury! *hands catch on fire* *tries to punch Acer*

Acer: *Grabs hands, then throws Ramanto on the Ground*

Ramanto: Ouch! That hurts more then the slap!

Acer: *flies up* Kamehameha! *Kamehameha*

Ramanto: Ahh! *gets blasted*

Acer: That was easy. I knew he was a sorry excuse.

Ramanto: Ugh! I quit!

Acer: You didn't even turn into a super Saiyan.

Ramanto: I lied, I never did.

Acer: I lied at first, but then I just turned.

Ramanto: Until next time Acer! Until next time!

Acer: Whatever *flies to the ground*

Ashley: Acer! *runs to him as fast as she could and hugs him* Your my hero! Your so strong!

Acer: Thanks. *gets off of hug*

Ramanto: I'm training somemore.

Acer: Ok. Make the other fight not a waste of my time please?

Ramanto: Shut up. *flies away*

Acer: Hmph…..

Ashley: I have to go, see you at school.

Acer: Ok. See ya…

Videl: Bye. Acer, can I talk to you inside?

Acer: Sure. *goes in the kitchen with Videl*

Videl: Why didn't you make a move? Ask her on a date or something?

Acer: I knew telling you what happened was a bad idea.

Videl: You have money. Take her somewhere.

Acer: Listen. I'm kinda used to being alone. When you have a girlfriend, it's like you have to spend time with her or something.

Videl: So?

Acer: So… I don't spend time with girls! You know that! So does dad.

Videl: I know your trying to find an excuse…..

Acer: *sighs* You read to many minds.

Videl: All teenagers have girlfriends.

Acer: So I guess I will break history.

Videl: Ok?

Acer: Where is grandpa? I want to visit him.

Videl: No one knows where he went. He just took off with shenron.

Acer: Oh. Right, I forgot. Where's Vegeta?

Videl: Of all people….. You would pick Vegeta to hang out with?

Acer: You have any other ideas?

Videl: Ash…

Acer: Don't even say Ashley.

Videl: …

Acer: Well, see ya. *opens door*

Ashley: Acer!

Acer: Shoot! *pants* I swear, if I get scared one more time…

Ashley: Umm….. Did I scare you? *holding a picnic basket*

Acer: Yes! *looks a basket* Umm what's with the basket?

Ashley: Oh, to you want to come with me to a picnic?

Acer: *looks at Videl*

Videl: *whispering* Say yes!

Acer: Who's coming?

Ashley: No one. Just us.

Acer: *looks back at Videl*

Videl: Say yes!

Acer: *back at Ashley* I was just about to go to a friend's house.

Ashley: Oh, ok. Tomorrow?

Acer: *thinks* Find an excuse! Find an excuse! *out loud* Umm….

Videl: He would love to go with you, right now.

Acer: *face palm*

Ashley: Really?

Acer: I guess.

Ashley: Great! *holds his hands and runs* Come on!

Acer: Yikes! Mom!

Videl: Have fun! *closes door*

*at the picnic*

Acer: *sits down* I thought you left, and didn't have a picnic basket.

Ashley: I know, but….. I don't know.

Acer: What did you bring?

Ashley: Your favorite sandwich. P B and J

Acer: Awesome! *eats*

Ashley: What's your favorite soda again?

Acer: Sprite, why?

Ashley: *gives him sprite*

Acer: This is heaven….. *drinks sprite*

Ashley: I'm sorry for pranking you. So sorry.

Acer: It's ok.

Ashley: *holds hands*

Acer: Again, what's up with the handshakes?

Ashley: Oh, *lets go* Sorry. Umm, do you want to do this again, sometime?

Acer: *phone rings* Hold that thought… *answers* Hello?

Amanda: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Acer: Who the?

Amanda: Shut up and kiss her!

Acer: Who is this?!

Amanda: Amanda! You idiot! Kiss her!

Acer: Shut up!

Ashley: Umm, is there a problem?

Acer: No. *hangs up* everything is fine.

Amanda: *in a car, throws a rock at Acer*

Acer: Ouch! *looks at car* Will you excuse me for a second?

Ashley: Sure Ace.

Acer: Thanks. *walks over to car* what's your problem!

Amanda: It's obvious she loves you! So kiss her!

Acer: Ugh! I know that!

Amanda: Then *yells* KISS HER!

Ashley: *looks*

Acer: Shhhhh! Will you keep your voice down?!

Amanda: No! I want her to hear! He wants to kiss…..

Acer: Shut up!

Amanda: So you do?

Acer: Not really. I'm happy being alone.

Amanda: Then why did you go on this date?

Acer: My mom made me. Now leave. And never throw a rock at me again.

Amanda: Shut up! I'm not leaving here until you kiss her.

Acer: I'm about to pick up this car…

Amanda: Ok! Ok! *drives fast*

Acer: Gosh! *walks back to picnic* I'm back *sits*

Ashley: Cool. Umm….. *holds hands*

Acer: *looks at hands and thinks* This is getting old. She's gonna get nowhere by just holding hands.

Ashley: *tries to come in for a kiss*

Acer: And now she's taking it too far! *gets out of the way quickly*

Ashley: What's wrong?

Acer: Look…. *let's go of hands*

Ashley: …

Acer: I'm not interested in dating right now. I'm happy being alone.

Ashley: Oh, I understand, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I better leave. *runs with picnic basket, crying*

Acer: Ashley, wait! Shoot! I'm an idiot. What did I do?!

*at home*

Acer: *comes in*

Videl: How was your date?

Acer: I made a huge mistake. I told her I'm not interested, and then she went home, crying.

Videl: What the heck did you do that for?!

Acer: That's what I asked myself! *sits down* Ugh! I feel terrible!

Videl: You have to fix things at school tomorrow.

Acer: You're right. But I'm still not interested in dating.

Videl: And look where that got you. You need to start getting interested in dating.

Acer: *sighs* I know. I'll try. I'm going to bed.

Videl: It's 8:00. You never go to bed that late.

Acer: Well, I'm about to. *goes in room*

Videl: He didn't even eat. Oh right, picnic.

*next morning*

Acer: I'm going to school.

Videl: Ok, remember what I told…

Acer: *closes door*

Videl: You. Ok?

*at school*

Acer: *goes in class*

Ashley: *cries*

Acer: Ashley, *goes over to her* Are you ok?

Ashley: Leave me alone.

Acer: Listen, when I said I wasn't interested in dating, I didn't say I wasn't interested in you.

Ashley: But, what teenager isn't interested in dating?

Acer: Well…. Not the point. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.

Ashley: Just leave me alone. I should have known trying to date you was a mistake. *walks to seat*

Acer: I'm sorry.

Ashley: *ignores*

Acer: *sighs*

*after class*

Ashley: *walks to lockers*

Acer: Ashley! *runs to her*

Ashley: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?

Acer: Listen. *takes a deep breath* I like you too. I was a fool for saying I wasn't interested, when I really am.

Ashley: You're lying!

Acer: No, I'm not!

Ashley: *closes locker* Bye. *walks away*

Acer: Shoot! Think! Think!

Amanda: *slaps him* you idiot! What did you do to her! You're an idiot! Making her cry like that!

Acer: *rubs back of head* I didn't mean too!

Amanda: Yeah right! She thought you were the most handsomest boy in this high school! But now, to her, you're the meanest.

Acer: Can you shut up!

Amanda: See!

Acer: Ugh! *goes to next class*

Ashley: *tries not to cry*

Acer: Ashley. Please listen to me! *walks over to her*

Ashley: What do you want? *cries*

Acer: *hears her cries* What did I do to her?

Ashley: *cries louder*

Acer: I LOVE YOU!

*all the students gasp*

Acer: Crap…..

Ashley: What?

Acer: Nothing….. I didn't say anything.

Ashley: You said you loved me.

Acer: No I didn't….. I said, I love… dating?

Ashley: No, I heard you.

Acer: *thinks* Nice idiot. You had to say it. I didn't mean to! I mean… *runs out the door*

Ashley: ….

Ramanto: Akward…

*outside*

Acer: Ok, gotta think of something, quick….

Ashley: *walks out* Is what you said true?

Acer: Umm, no. I mean.

Ashley: *cries*

Acer: *thinks* I don't want her to cry.

Ashley: *cries louder*

Acer: Ok, I don't really love you, but, listen, I am so sorry for hurting you. I really don't know what I was thinking.

Ashley: *sniffling*

Acer: And, yeah that's it.

Ashley: Fine. I understand. Just leave me alone.

Acer: Are you ok?

Ashley: I said leave me alone!

Acer: But…

Ashley: In Swedish, Lämna mig i fred!

Acer: Fine! Sheesh! *goes inside*

*at home*

Acer: *comes in*

Videl: Did you fix everything?

Acer: Not exactly.

Videl: *sighs*

*explosions*

Acer: *sighs* It had to happen now. DAD!

Gohan: *runs to door*you coming?

Acer: Really?

Gohan: You are a super Saiyan.

Acer: Ok, sure.

Videl: Don't kill yourselves out there.

Gohan: Ok we won't.

Acer: *closes door*

Gohan: The heck?!

*radio keeps playing explosions*

Acer: *kicks the radio* Dang it! Who put this here?

*beeping*

Acer: *sees something* What's this round thing?

Gohan: Ace! That's a bomb!

Acer: Holy! *throws bomb*

*bomb explodes and makes a huge hole in the street*

Acer: You think mom will notice?

Gohan: That was weird. We came out in a heck of time. This whole house would be gone if we didn't come out here.

Acer: I think I might have an idea of who did this….

Ashley: AHHHHH! *comes from the roof, falling on Acer, then attacking Acer*

Acer: Holy Crap! Who in the name of freaking freaks is this?!

Ashley: I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Acer: *pushes Ashley off*

Ashley: *gets up then tries attacking Acer again*

Gohan: *grabs Ashley*

Ashley: I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Acer: *wipes face* Who the? Ash?

Ashley: I HATE YOU!

Gohan: Calm down….. Calm down.

Ashley: I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Acer: *goes inside*

Gohan: *puts Ashley down, then goes inside*

Videl: What happened?

Acer: Ashley…..

Gohan: I don't know. She came in from the roof, landed on Ace, attacking him, saying, I hate you, I hate you.

Videl: Acer! Do you have any idea how you made her feel?

Acer: Umm, nope.

Videl: She used to love you, now she wants to kill you.

Acer: How the heck do you know that?

Ashley: *from the door* I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Gohan: We have to do something to calm her down! I can tell she wants to kill you too.

Acer: What?!

Gohan: She almost exploded this house from a bomb!

Videl: WHAT!

Acer: Nice going dad.

Gohan: I mean…..

Videl: We'll talk about it later. Acer. Please do something!

Acer: What am I supposed to do?

Videl: I don't know. Kiss her?

Acer: Ugh!

Gohan: That seems to be the only way.

Acer: I have another idea in mind. Follow me! *runs outside the back door, to flying nimbus*

Videl: Something good better come out of this. *goes with Acer*

Gohan: *goes with Acer*

Acer: *sits on flying nimbus* Come on!

*Videl and Gohan sits on flying nimbus*

Acer: Go flying Nimbus!

*at Pan's House*

*flying Nimbus lands*

Videl: What? Pan's house?

Acer: Yeah! We will ask her what to do.

Gohan: I suggested kissing her, but ok.

Acer: *goes inside*

Pan: Huh?

Acer: Sis!

Pan: Acer. Hey!

Acer: Hey sis, when was the last time I saw you?

Pan: I don't know? You was 8? Then I went off to college.

Acer: Oh. So we have a problem.

Pan: Can it wait? I want to show you your new niece.

Acer: What?

Pan: Hey Anny! Come out!

Acer: Wait, I'm an uncle?!

Pan: Yep.

Anny: Huh? *scared* Who are these people?

Pan: …

Anny: Oh, hey Grandpa and Grandma. I don't know who this other person is.

Pan: He's your uncle.

Acer: Hey. *waves* I have a niece. Wow.

Anny: Oh, hi uncle.

Acer: She's cute.

Pan: So what is the problem?

Acer: Funny story actually.

*after explaining what happened*

Pan: Hmmmm….. Have you tried kissing her?

Videl: I told you!

Acer: Shut up! *phone rings* Ugh. *answers* Hello?

Ashley: I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Acer: We better think of something ELSE than kissing her.

Ashley: *stops yelling* What?

Acer: What?

Ashley: You was planning to kiss me?

Acer: I think you misheard me.

Ashley: Oh my gosh! You do love me! *gets happy*

Acer: Crap. *hangs up* I just made things worst. Now I have to kiss her to make her happy!

Pan: How is that making things worst?

Acer: Because I don't want to kiss her! Guess what? None of this would have happened if mom didn't make me go on a picnic with her!

Videl: Part of that is kinda true.

Acer: Part of! All of that is true!

Gohan: Calm down. Just kiss her and it will be over with.

Acer: Ugh! *walks to flying nimbus*

Pan: Thanks for visiting, I guess?

Gohan: Your welcome.

Videl: Have a nice day.

Acer: Ok….. come on mom and dad!

Gohan and Videl: We're coming!

Acer: Sheesh! *takes off*

*at home*

Ashley: *talks on phone* Then he said he wanted to kiss me. *sees them on flying nimbus* He's coming! I gotta go! *hangs up*

Acer: *comes off*

Ashley: Acer! *goes over to him and holds his hands*

Acer: *sighs*

Ashley: Do you really want to kiss me?

Acer: Listen. You misheard me.

Ashley: *slaps*

Acer: Ouch!

Ashley: *walks away*

Gohan: I would have done the same thing.

Acer: Shut up. *walks inside*

Gohan: Sheesh. I'm just saying.

*the next day*

Acer: *half awake* Ugh…. I'm glad it's the weekend.

Videl: I made Ashley calm down, but she's still mad at you.

Acer: It's about time I told the truth. I kinda, sorta, maybe like her.

Videl: You do?

Acer: But kissing her? I've never kissed nobody.

Videl: That's what I'm kinda afraid of. You need to make your move.

Acer: Ugh…. I'm going back to sleep.

*doorbell*

Videl: Not it!

Acer: Not…. Aww man! *opens door*

Ashley: Hi Ace.

Acer: Hi Ashley. You seem pretty happy.

Ashley: Yeah, I know. Umm… What's up?

Acer: Nothing much?

Ashley: Cool, I'm sorry for getting mad and stuff.

Acer: It's cool.

Ashley: I never had a boyfriend before, and sometimes I get mad about it.

Acer: Good to know.

Ashley: Well I better go.

Acer: Wait! Maybe I sorta kinda maybe like you.

Ashley: You do? *giggles*

Acer: What's with the laughing?

Ashley: I don't know. I'm gonna go. See you later today? *runs and smiles* YAY! YAY! YAY!

Acer: Umm, what did I say excaclty?

Videl: You said you liked her. She probably thought like was love.

Acer: You've got to be joking.

To be continued….

Part 2 coming out soon.


End file.
